


Twos a company.......Threes a crowd.

by Clyde_frog



Category: Atrack on titan
Genre: AU, Canon verse, Erwin - Freeform, Headcanons Everywhere, I love hange btw, Levi - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, cute eruris, diffretn chapters different life, eruri - Freeform, every character basically, hange cockblocking, it's funnier that way, makeout, proof read by Siri because I'm dylexic af, sibling hange, thanks Siri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clyde_frog/pseuds/Clyde_frog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7 times the eruris get close and good ol hange comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twos a company.......Threes a crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> First eruri fic first chapters fic hope you enjoy (edited coz Bitch made some mistakes, this still isn't perfect sorry)

It had Felt like worlds between their touch, Levi was venturing into foreign territory, as his tongue invaded the insides of Erwin's mouth, twisting in passion and desire. Their bodies fumbling together sweat forming upon his temple. his hungry hands grasping and pulling at whatever cloth they could reach. Any sensation to the tips of his fingers was lost under the weight of this kiss. 

The awkward size difference made the positioning of bodies difficult. Levi toes began to ache as he stood on a point. He pulled back gasping for air, lips rouge and swollen. It was unexpected, the kiss, and the surge of blood that pumped around his body and to his legs vigorously. 

'Forgive me' Erwin mutters. Eyes wandering to the desk cluttered with papers. He sits as a sigh leaves his lips. 

'What is this?' Levi stands, folding his arms, putting up his barriers. He'd found himself vulnerable and open before, so he kept his distance. 

'... A mistake, I was wrong to put you in that position Levi , that behaviour should not be tolerated by a soldier let alone your commander' 

'Don't be an idiot' Levi strides over to the side of his desk, placing hands to Erwin's chest. But he's pushed away gently. 

'Levi, when I said this was a mistake, I meant it' 

This had happened several times, they craved each other's intimacy, only Levi could admit that. 

'Why? what's so wrong about this, so we kiss who gives a fuck what we get up to now and again' 

'Everyone, if they have so much of a suspicion that my position as commander maybe compromised, both you and I could find ourselves in a lot of trouble, relationships with a subordinate can be punishable by death. My only priority should and will be humanity's survival, I have no time to form attachments' 

'You really have had that bullshit instilled into you, just because your commander doesn't mean you can't have a fuck now and again, surly that's not punishable'

The responsibility as commander carried many sacrifices, if you were not a hundred percent devoted to the cause of humanity, then you were as good as dead, or so Erwin believed. Any distraction caused Erwin to drift away from work. He was dead set on focusing only on his duties as commander of the survey corps. However he did have an attraction to Levi, his ambition and devotion to the corps had caught his eye. Levi had come so far, and his development as a solider and person was a great one. 

'Kiss me again' Levi says firmly standing tall, he needed to feel that adrenaline thrash through his body once more. Erwin stays seated, not removing his fixed gaze from his desk, asif his predicament of work or Levi, was tormenting him.His desk was clogged with files and a various amount of sheets, it almost seemed unfair. 

'Get some rest Levi, it's likely that you need some... That's an order' 

'I'll go if you join me' Levis lips turn up into a sly strenuous point. 

'You know I can't' 

'Yeah you said, doesn't mean we can't though' he walks once more over to his commander but stands within touching distance. 

To touch Levi seemed so tempting, placing fingers along skin and lips upon his cheek. he gave into the enticement as lust coaxed him. 

he rubbed the soft tip of his thumb along the sharp ridges of Levis cheek, as they reddened under the warmth of his hand.  
'This is a mistake' Erwin utters almost in a whisper, but he fails to remove his hand from Levis face. 

'Shut up' Levi leans up pressing a soft kiss onto Erwin's lips, the eagerness that rode through them before, had faded into blissful passion. Levi reached up searching for a hand, and he got it, Erwin entwined his and Levis fingers together sealing the space between them. 

he pushed back, leaning arched against the cold wall. Levis hands began to explore Erwin's body in unanticipated greed. he began to detach each button to his shirt, his finger scrabbling at the fabric, as arousal overwhelmed him.

'Why'd they have to make this shit impossible to remove' he tugged at the ties of his uniform, he somehow expected the other man to assist, but he only stood their watching curiously.  
as his struggles continued they were suddenly interrupted by three loud, rowdy knocks to the door. 

'Ignore it' Levi growled into the kiss. Moments later the Knocks came once more and the scrambling for clothing followed suit. 

Levi span round and sat crossed legged, nonchalantly on the couch. Erwin opened the door, revealing the firry red head. 

'Erwin, hi I have somethings I'd like to discuss, if now isn't a bad time of course' 

'Not at all' Erwin smiled, as he attempted to catch his breath. Levi frowned at Erwin's inability to tell the eager squad leader no. 

hange had talked their ears off about expedition plans it almost didn't seem to much of a good enough excuse to disturb their make out sessions.

He stood from his seat, rubbing his eyes. 'What's wrong levi' hange spoke up. 

'Timing, you idiot' both hange and ewin shot each other a confused looked. 

'I'm going to bed' Levi groaned of both exhaustion and arousal. Next time maybe.


End file.
